Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a trunk lid for convertible vehicles having a folding hard top and means for opening the trunk lid from the rear towards the front for access to the trunk or from the front towards the rear for placing and stowing the folded hard top in the trunk.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a trunk lid having both the above opening facilities using simple means that are easy to use.